Обновление 4.0.0 (недокументированные изменения)
Окружающий мир: основное * Most unimplemented terrain between zones has been filled for a seamless flying experience, with new mountains, lakes inaccessible by foot, and other filler terrain introduced. Rough jarring shifts in textures in areas not supposed to be accessible by foot have been smoothed over. * The old, inaccessible Mount Hyjal zone has been replaced with the new level 78-82 zone. Калимдор Азшара * Гоблины превратили всю зону в огромный символ Орды. Новые подзоны, созданные гоблинами, включают в себя: ** Bilgewater Harbor ** Gallywix Pleasure Palace ** Mountainfoot Strip Mine ** The Secret Lab Дарнас * Малфурион Ярость Бури стоит в Храме Луны, рядом с Тирандой. * В городе появился распорядитель полетов. Дуротар * Острова Эхо были заняты Ордой. * Река Строптивая разлилась, что привело к появлению Southfury Watershed . Зимние Ключи * Теснина Зловещего Шепота теперь cчитается частью горы Хиджал. * Мост, ведущий к теснине Зловещего Шепота, был разрушен с целью предотвращения попадания игроков низкого уровня в гору Хиджал. Когтистые горы * Зона была очень сильно изменена и увеличена. * Stonetalon Peak был покинут. Ночные эльфы переселились в Thal'darah Grove и Thal'darah Overlook , что на юго-востоке. * Новый лагерь ночных эльфов, Windshear Hold , был построен рядом с Утесами Ветрорезов. * Появился проход в Ясеневый лес к северу от Утесов Ветрорезов. * Обугленная долина вновь была практически полностью выжженна. * Новые подзоны включают в себя: ** Cliffwalker Post ** Farwatcher's Glen ** The Fold ** Sludgewerks Мулгор * На входе в зону появились закрывающие проход ворота. * Stonetalon Pass соединяет зону с Когтистыми горами. Оргриммар * Город был полностью видоизменен. * В северной части города появились вторые ворота, ведущие к Азшаре. Остров Лазурной Дымки * Корабли от причала Валаара будут плыть прямо к порту Штормграда. Пустоши * В центре зоны появилась новая плодородная территория, названная Cenarion Wildlands . Пылевые топи * Появилась новая прямая дорога, соединяющая остров Терамор с Южными степями. Северные степи Танарис * Steamwheedle Port был затоплен, равно как и большая часть суши вплоть до Прибамбасска, который был превращен в порт. * Врата Ульдума были открыты (при этом они сильно изменились). Также появились вторые ворота в долине Кактусов. Тельдрассил * Деревня Рут'Теран была оторвана от Тельдрасссила и стала островом. Теперь в деревне стоят три причала. * В Доланааре появился распорядтель полетов. * Модели деревьев были обновлены. Темные берега * Эта зона чуть ли не больше всего пострадала от Катаклизма. Произошло множество катаклизмических явлений (например, смерч у Амет'Арана, разлив рек, поднятие из-под воды руин Калдораев и многое другое). * Аубердин был уничтожен и покинут, теперь он называется Ruins of Auberdine . * К юго-востоку от него появился Auberdine Refugee Camp . * К северо-востоку от руин Аубердина был построен новый лагерь ночных эльфов, Lor'danel . * Доступна Shatterspear Vale . Тысяча Игл * Вся зона была затоплена, что превратило горы каньона в острова. Фералас * Остров Ужаса был затоплен. * Старая крепость Оперенной Луны была разрушена и покинута, теперь она называется Ruins of Feathermoon . * Новая крепость Оперенной Луны была построена на Забытом берегу. * Таланаар был затоплен, а рядом с ним, на созданном катаклизмом берегу, появился New Thalanaar . * Новое поселение тауренов, Camp Ataya , появился в северной части зоны. Южные степи * Лагерь Таурахо был уничтожен. Теперь он называется Руины Таурахо. * Альянс продвинулся в зоне, построив множество крепостей. Ясеневый лес * Приют Среброкрылых был занят Ордой. * Часть восточного Ясеневого леса была вырублена. * На месте озера Ирис поднялся действующий вулкан. * К северу от Астранаара был построен лагерь Орды, Hellscream's Watch . * Talondeep Path был уничтожен Ордой, а на его месте появился перевал под названием Talondeep Pass . К северо-западу от него появился новый лагерь ночных эльфов, названный Stardust Spire . * Безымянный и пустой дом ночного эльфа на границе с Темными берегами был назван Orendil's Retreat . * Модели деревьев были обновлены. Восточные Королевства Общая информация * The inaccessible land west of Burning Steppes has been replaced by water. Intentionally or not, it means that it now matches the Deeprun Tram, which passes underwater between Stormwind and Ironforge. The split continues further west as a rift in the crust between Dun Morogh and Searing Gorge, and then between Badlands and Loch Modan. * The inaccessible land east of Burning Steppes has similarly been replaced by water. The Badlands zone map has been updated to reflect this, but the world map still shows it. Альтеракские горы Бесплодные земли * Проход к Лок Модану был закрыт появившимся в результате катаклизма провалом. * Был построен новый порт гоблинов. Болотина * Река, текущая из озера Лок, высохла. * Гавань Менетила была частично затоплена, но причал остается рабочим. * На востоке появился новый проход к Сумеречному нагорью. Болото Печали * В северной части побережья появился город гоблинов с причалом. * Рядом с берегом появился лагерь пиратов. * К северу от храма Атал'Хаккара появилось новое поселение людей. Восточные Чумные земли * Чума ослабела, приблизительно до уровня прежних Западных Чумных земель. В некоторых впадинах вновь появилась вода. * Территория вокруг часовни Последней Надежды и четырех восстановленных башен (включая новую пятую башню, стоящую рядом с Перекрестком Корина), что принадлежат Серебряному Рассвету, полностью очищена от чумы. Внутренние земли Выжженные земли * Появился доступ к морю на востоке и на юге зоны. * Tainted Forest частично заменил Гниющий Шрам. * Новое поселение в стиле Гилнеасской архитектуры, Surwich , появилось на юго-западе зоны. * Крепость Молота Ужаса была занята Ордой и перестроена в Нордскольском стиле. Дун Морог * Северный путь, ведущий к Гномрегану, был уничтожен лавиной. * Появилась возможность посетить Ironforge Airfield . Западные Чумные земли * Зона практически полностью избавлена от чумы и вновь зацвела. * Андорал был частично восстановлен, но разбит на две части, одна из которых принадлежит людям, а другая Отрекшимся. * Дольный Очаг был занят Серебряным Рассветом. Западный Край * Сторожевой Холм был обнесен стенами и приведен в порядок. * Raging Chasm появился рядом с поместьем Алекстона. Лок Модан * Уровень воды в озере Лок сильно уменьшился. * Проход к Бесплодным земляму был закрыт появившимся в результате катаклизма провалом. Красногорье * Мост в Приозерье был восстановлен. * На Трех Углах появилась новая башня в Нордскольском стиле. Нагорье Арати Предгорья Хилсбрада * Предположительно, Южнобережье было занято Отрекшимися. Пылающие степи Серебряный бор * Деревня Погребальных Костров, Стена Седогрива и окружающая их территория сильно изменились. Теперь они используют архитектуру Гилнеаса. * Здания Отрекшихся используют архитектуру Нордскола. Стальгорн * Вместо Магни Бронзобородого городом управляет Council of Three Hammers . Сумеречный лес * На Вороньем Холму появилось небольшое поселение воргенов из Гилнеаса. Тернистая долина * Модели деревьев были обновлены. * Водоворот разделил зону на Северную тернистую долину и её мыс. Тирисфальские леса * Недоступная долина к западу от Могильника были заменены горами. (Эти изменения видны лишь на карте. Если пролетель над зоной, то можно увидеть небольшую долину с озером.) * Руины Лордерона были ретекстуризованы, чтобы позволить полеты в Азероте. * Здания Отрекшихся используют архитектуру Нордскола. Штормград * Весь город был полностью измене. Появилось множество новых зон, в то время как старые были изменены. * Парк был уничтожен. * Теперь фонтаны в городе содержат воду. * Две башни на конце Аллеи Героев слегка пострадали от нашествия Смертокрыла. * Корабли, ранее плывшие в Аубердин, теперь плывут к деревне Рут'Теран. * Андуин Ринн повзрослел. Для него используется новая уникальная модель. Элвиннский лес * В Златоземье появился распорядитель полетов. * Виноградники Североземья были выжжены орками клана Черной Горы. Пользовательский интерфейс * The Wrath of the Lich King login screen has been replaced with that from vanilla WoW, but with the Cataclysm logo. * Zone names displayed when moving between zones are now closer to the top of the screen. * The PvP interface has been updated to support rated battlegrounds. It also allows creating an arena team without visiting an arena master. * The quest UI has been redesigned. If a quest requires killing a specific named NPC, their model is displayed in the quest log. * The talent UI has been changed to display all three talent trees at once. en:Patch 4.0.0 (undocumented changes) Категория:World of Warcraft: Cataclysm